westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
SotM Liberation
=Sentinels of the Multiverse Campaign: Liberation= This campaign is intended for solo play. It can also be played by three players. It requires all the currently available characters, villains and promos. Rules * The heroes must fight in 14 battles. The first and last battle can be fought by any three heroes. For the 12 team battles the heroes must divide into three teams, A, B and C. Each team must contain a pool of 5 heroes. * 3 heroes may fight in each battle. * For variant heroes, pick your version and stick with them throughout. * If a hero is incapacitated two times they are killed permanently, and may take no further part in the campaign. * For the final battle pick one eligible hero from each team. * The Sentinels triumph if they win the final battle. If they lose, or if there are insufficient remaining heroes to fight in the final battle, they lose. * Scoring: At the end of each battle score 1 point for each hero that has not been incapacitated. Introduction Another day, another diabolical scheme from that mad genius, Baron Blade. Can the heroes shut down his crazed plans before his Terraluna impulsion beam destroys the earth? Fight Baron Blade in Megalopolis with any 3 heroes If you succeed Baron Blade’s plans are thwarted, but he’s a slippery customer. He evades capture and flees in a one-man gyro-copter, swearing immediate and devastating revenge. Before he can be pursued an explosion rips through the city, followed by the sound of screams and gunfire. It sounds like the financial district is under attack! And as if that were not enough, an emergency broadcast is received; the daughter of the mayor of Rook City has been kidnapped by a costumed lunatic. The heroes have only one option; they must gather three teams. Select three teams of 5 heroes each, each headed up by a hero from this battle, teams A, B and C. If you fail the earth is destroyed and everybody dies. This campaign is not for you. You might want to take up flower arranging or crochet instead. Battle A1: “Death in the Jungle” Baron Blade flees to the jungles of Insula Primalis. The heroes track him down, only to find him a more dangerous foe than ever. Team A fight Alt Baron Blade in Insula Primalis If you succeed the Baron is captured. The heroes realise that Baron Blade’s technology displays evidence of a rudimentary AI, with a control signal that seems to be coming from the depths of space! Time to see who the Baron has allied himself with… If you fail Blade escapes, blasting off into space, leaving the heroes to lick their wounds. He can be tracked, but whoever he’s teamed up with knows you are coming. Fight Battle A2 on Advanced. Battle B1: “Day of the Hunter” Team B race to the heart of the city, where a masked gunman seems intent upon causing as much destruction as possible. Team B fight Ambuscade in Megalopolis =''Substitute Mad Bomber Blade for Ambuscade if necessary'' = If you succeed you learn that Ambuscade is simply a mercenary, paid to cause a distraction. Under interrogation he reveals that whoever hired him had bigger plans. There is in an imminent threat of some sort of nationwide disease outbreak, and the Pike Industrial Complex is the source. If you fail Ambuscade escapes. As you recover you hear of a super-powered conflict unfolding at the Pike Industrial complex. You arrive far later than you should, and must face battle B2 on Advanced. Battle C1: “A Killer Stalks the Streets” The psychotic serial killer Spite has struck and the citizens of Rook City fear for their very lives. Team C fight Spite in Rook City If you succeed Spite is captured, but babbles insanely as he is taken away. “The man with the burning eyes! He told me, he showed me!” He points to a curious tattoo on his forehead which seems to pulse and glow with eldritch power. “He showed me the SIGN!” Before you can react the tattoo seems to grow impossibly large, and you are sucked into some sort of magical portal. If you fail Spite looms above the fallen heroes, laughing insanely and pointing to his tattoo. “He showed me his sign!” You are dragged helpless into the portal, and must fight battle C2 on Advanced. Battle A2: “This Machine, this Martian!” Omnitron, long thought defeated, has managed to somehow transfer its consciousness to the Wagner Martian colony, and has grown more powerful then ever. Team A fight Cosmic Omnitron in Wagner Mars Base If you succeed you discover that both Baron and Omnitron seem to be linked to something called The Liberation, though whether this is a person, an event or a philosophy is uncertain. The only other reference to The Liberation found in Omnitron’s memory banks seems to be linked to the ancient ruins of Atlantis, deep beneath the Pacific Ocean. If you fail you barely escape with your lives, limping back to earth in a half-crippled shuttle. Though you are able to track more signals coming from somewhere deep beneath the Pacific, you are humbled and weakened. Fight battle A3 on Advanced. Battle B2: “A Plague Upon this House” Plague Rat is intent upon spreading a neurotoxin into the Rook City water supply, with a potential death toll in the millions. Team B fight Plague Rat in Pike Industrial Complex If you succeed you discover that Plague Rat was being financed by a shadowy underworld group. You find references to something called The Liberation, and that Plague Rat’s attack was only the first step in a greater scheme; a still greater attack upon Rook City is imminent! If you fail Plague Rat’s scheme succeeds. Although you are able to alert the authorities, tens of thousands die. As you stagger among the countless dead on the streets of Rook City you are utterly unprepared for what happens next. Fight battle B3 on Advanced. Battle C2: “Where Demons Dwell” The heroes are transported via an arcane portal into the wreckage of the Wagner Mars Base. There has clearly been some great battle here recently. A mocking voice informs the heroes that for interfering with his earthly agent they must die. Team C fight Apostate in Wagner Mars Base If you succeed you banish the demon back to hell, but not before he snarls at you: “Chaos is coming! The Liberation is at hand! Even now death and disaster spread across your world! Ancient gods entombed beneath the sands walk again! All shall fall!” You command him to transport you to face this danger, and his is bound to obey. If you fail he simply dismisses you with a scornful wave of his hand, transporting you battered and bleeding into a dry dark tomb. Fight battle C3 on Advanced. Battle A3: “What Lurks Beneath the Waves?” The Ruins of Atlantis have been adopted as the secret headquarters of Citizen Dawn and her fanatical followers. Team A fight Citizen Dawn in Ruins of Atlantis If you succeed you discover that Dawn has been working for a shadowy organisation known only as The Liberation. This group have apparently also funded Baron Blade and been responsible for the martian reactivation of Omnitron. Worse still, they have another diabolical scheme in play; in a twisted nether-dimension, an invasion fleet is poised to strike at earth! The heroes discover an Atlantean dimensional rift known as the Maelstrom Pit, and dive through. If you fail Dawn has you cast into the Maelstrom Pit. You must face battle A4 on Advanced. Battle B3: “When Waketh the World!” The streets buckle and crack as a mad earth elemental busts forth, intent upon razing the city to the ground. Team B fight Akash’bhuta in Rook City If you succeed your troubles are not over. Something very strange is happening to Rook City. If you fail you are weakened and unprepared for what happens next. You must face battle B4 on Advanced. Battle C3: “’Neath Sacred Sands” Ancient gods have been brought back to life, and are intent upon bringing chaos and destruction to mankind. Team C fight the Ennead in Tomb of Anubis If you succeed you learn that one of the prime agents of the Liberation is preparing for some sort of crucial ceremony that must be stopped. Delving into the depths of the tomb you uncover her lair, a realm of chaos and discord. If you fail you flee the wakened gods, only to stumble blindly into realm of madness at the heart of the tomb. Fight battle C4 on Advanced. Battle A4: “Invaders from the Otherworld” An alien armada waits in readiness to begin an assault upon the earth, hidden in a lunatic dimension. Team A fight Grand Warlord Voss in Realm of Discord If you succeed the alien attack force is thwarted. You learn from your captives that the Atlantean Maelstrom Pit through which you traveled holds some particular significance for The Liberation. It’s time to get back to the others to tell them what you’ve learned. If you fail you are unable to prevent the attack. Millions die as cities fall to the alien conquerors. Voss captures one of the three heroes (pick randomly) and ties their ruined body to the front of his flagship as a macabre warning. The rest head hack to base with their tails between their legs. Battle B4: “Mayhem on the Mean Streets” Rook City has been transformed by Akash’bhuta’s attack. Reality seems to be breaking down. As lava and dinosaurs flood the streets the heroes come under attack from the massed mobsters of the city’s underworld. Team B fight The Chairman in Insula Primalis If you succeed you learn from the Chairman that he has orchestrated a great deal of the chaos you have faced thus far, apparently under the influence of mind control. His operatives have been combing the world for mystic relics, which it seems are to be used in some sort of summoning ritual. It’s time to get back to the others to tell them what you’ve learned. If you fail you've been beaten by a bunch of common crooks. For shame. The Chairman puts a bullet through the brain of one of the three heroes, selected randomly. The remainder barely escape with their lives. Battle C4: “Matron of Madness” Amidst the madness of the Discord Dimension the heroes find Matriarch. “Nothing you can do shall stop my master’s return!” she shrieks. “It is foretold, he will walk the world again, and shall have dominion over all! And I shall be his queen!” Drooling, she grins at you, and it is clear her mind is broken. “Now die!” Team C fight Matriarch in Realm of Discord If you succeed you learn the name of your true foe; Gloomweaver. There is an imminent ritual to free him and bring destruction to the Multiverse. You should probably tell your friends. If you fail you are spat out of the Realm of Discord, your barely conscious bodies beneath Matriarch’s contempt. As you come to you realise that one random hero of the three has not come back with you; they are lost for all eternity in that demented dimension, a broken-minded plaything of its mad queen. Finale: “Lo, there shall come a Liberation” The heroes regroup. It seems that a shackled elder being of unholy power has been attempting to break his bonds and enter the living world. From that beach-head it aims to become undisputed master of the Multiverse. His agents have sown chaos and terror across the world in order to weaken the dimensional barriers between our world and Gloomweaver’s prison. The Organization and Citizen Dawn and her followers have been hard at work, gathering dread relics from across the globe to their hidden undersea base. Now the summoning ceremony is almost at hand; the end of the world is nigh! A crude teleportation device is rapidly built, and now the heroes must send three of their finest through to face the final challenge. The fate of the Multiverse hangs in the balance! One hero from each team fights Gloomweaver on Advanced in Ruins of Atlantis If you succeed Gloomweaver is banished back to his prison dimension and his agents are scattered. The Multiverse is saved. You have won a legendary victory and your names will be celebrated for all time. Nice work. If you fail you have fought bravely, but all your sacrifices have been in vain. Gloomeaver sweeps you aside and goes on to remake the Multiverse in his own image, a place of madness, horror and death. Your reanimated corpses will serve as his horn polishers for eternity.